darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Promerium
Overview Promerium is an ore that is used mostly for upgrading your ships refinery or simply to sell for credits. = Promerium is an orange coloured rock as you can see to the right. It is very often abbreviated as "prom" while in-game. Has a sell price of 500 per unit. = Uses of Promerium Promerium has two primary uses; To help boost your refinery or sell for some extra credits to use on the Auction. Obtaining Promerium Promerium can be found in the lower maps floating around and can be picked up by any spaceship at will. It can also be obtained by destroying aliens but of course, the bigger the alien the more cargo it will drop including Promerium. The ore is produced in the Skylab once you have put at least one upgrade into the Promerium module. You need 10 Prometid, 10 Duranium and 1 Xenomit to produce 1 Promerium if you produce it on the ship. Selling Promerium for Credits One of the best things about this ore when a new player is you can wait for your Skylab to create it and have it sent to your ship while you are sleeping or not playing and sell it once you log in to the game. You can also have it sent immediately for 1,250 Uridium (not including any rebate or other subscription packages). Sending Promerium from the Skylab It takes on average about 3,000 Promerium to generate every 6 hours, meaning 500 is being produced each hour if your Promerium module is at level 20. Premium users get resources sent at double the normal speed and extra cargo bay added to their ship. With the cargo expander extra grants the player twice the amount of cargo space that they usually have, meaning you can send more. The max amount of Promerium in the Skylab you can have at one time is 99,870 if your module is level 20. Upgrading your cargo amount through the Skill Tree A player with upgraded skill tree points called Logistics can achieve a cargo bay with 25% extra. Tips *It is not worth gaining Logistics unless you have absolutely no desire to fight other players and want to skip Skill Tree points that will make you much more survivable. *A Citadel has the highest amount of cargo space in the game but it is not a good ship for new players because it will attract a load of unwanted attention due to its high rewards for being destroyed. *For patient and non-FE players, sending Promerium is a good way to earn credits for the Auction. *Seprom is superior to Promerium in terms of how much it upgrades things in the refinery. Trivia * Instantly sending ore from your Skylab costs 1187 Uridium with Premium, 938 Uridium with Rebate, 875 Uridium with Premium AND Rebate, or 1,250 Uridium normally. * Don't confuse Promerium with the primary ore Prometium, which is worth much less and cannot be used to upgrade your ship. * Promerium is the most valuable ore that can be produced in your Skylab (other than Seprom). * Promerium is the 2nd most powerful ore (under Seprom) that can be used to upgrade your Lasers, Rockets, Speed Generators, or Shields. Category:Ores Category:Secondary ores Category:Tips